firstlawfandomcom-20200213-history
Vick dan Teufel
'Victarine "Vick" dan Teufel''' grew up in the brutal work-camps of Angland, and is now a member of the King's Inquisition. She specializes in infiltrating dissident groups, and is so good at it that she often ends up in positions of leadership. Appearance and Personality Vick appears to be chiselled from flint, with scarcely a gesture towards femininity anywhere. Her chin and cheekbones jut, her nose is blunt and slightly bent, her eyes permanently narrowed in a frown, and her dark hair is shot with grey and bound back tightly. She constantly mulls over the hard lessons learned in camps: to lock away her feelings; that everything has a cost; to always be wary; how to lie, even to herself; to let go of shame and pride; and to relish every morsel of food. Vick is hard, taciturn, and dispassionate. She tricks and tortures to betray causes she halfway believed in, for the sake of one she doesn’t at all. But then that’s another lesson from the camps; to stand with the winners. History Vick is the daughter of Sepp dan Teufel, the Master of the Mints that Sand dan Glokta convicted on trumped up charges early in The Blade Itself. He was sent to the work-camps in Angland with his entire family; his wife, son, and daughters, including eight-year-old Vick. Vick spent twelve years in the camps, girl and woman. Her parents and her sisters died there; her brother, too. It is unclear how Vick ended up working for the Inquisition. She now works as Inquisitor Exempt directly for Arch Lector Glokta, paralleling his own career under Sult; she even lives in his old cramped rooms in the Agriont. A Little Hatred Vick has infiltrated the Adua cell of a dissident group known as the Breakers, led Collem Sibalt; the pair are lovers. They plan to blow up the Hill Street Foundry with Gurkish Fire, which has been acquired from the mysterious Weaver in Valbeck. Before the mission, Vick conspicuously asks each of them, “''You’re sure this is what you want?''” At the Hill Street Foundry, the Inquisition immediately converging on them from all directions. Sibalt takes his own life rather than betray the cause to the Inquisition, dying in Vick’s arms. In her cell, Vick gets a visit from Arch Lector Glokta, who congratulates her on a job well done. She will continue to root out the truth in Valbeck. She also persuades him to let her take on young Tallow as a protégé, with his sister unknowingly acting as hostage. Vick and Tallow travels to Valbeck with Savine dan Glokta, with the two women making a stark contrast. They get out well before the city, and make their way onwards as desperate commoners. Vick has prepared subtle questions to winkle out news of the Breakers, but it proves entirely unnecessary; the Breakers are an open secret. They are quickly pointed to an ongoing meeting in a warehouse. She’s expecting a dozen conspirators hiding in a cellar, but instead finds five hundred people, armed, organised, and preaching open rebellion, led by Superior Risinau, head of Valbeck’s Inquisition. Vick immediately sends Tallow back to Adua to warn the Arch Lector. As Valbeck erupts in city-wide insurrection, Vick rises to a position of leadership in the Breakers. The Superior is a pompous dreamer, and it’s clear someone more formidable organised this; indeed, Risinau admits he’s not the Weaver. Hearing that the Burners have taken prisoners, Vick fears for Savine and offers to get the prisoner, claiming they’ll be useful hostages. However, by the time Vick arrives, Judge has already hanged almost all of them. When Prince Orso’s army surrounds Valbeck, Risinau and Judge flee, leaving Malmer to face the consequences. Vick attends the negotiations with him, passing Orso a secret message that helps him orchestrate the peaceful surrender of the city. Although the Breakers were promised amnesty, the Inquisition arrests them. Inquisitor Teufel goes to Malmer’s cell, hoping to get enough information to save a man she’s come to respect. However, Superior Pike interrupts the questioning, and she has to give him up as a lost cause. Back in Adua, Arch Lector Glokta suspects the conspiracy goes deeper, and expands her mission to investigating members of the Open Council, especially Lords Heugen, Barezin and above all Isher.Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Union Category:POV characters Category:Inquisition